


Watching Her Walk Away

by indynerdgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indynerdgirl/pseuds/indynerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it's kind of last minute, but would you like to go out for a drink after work? You know, just as two old friends catching up?" "I'm… I'm sorry, but I can't. I, uh, already have plans for tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my stories that I originally had posted over at ff.net under my penname there: gryffindorgal87, and it's the first one that I'm also posting here. I'm still not 100% happy with it and some how it's the most angsty thing I've ever written. Still can't figure out where it came from as I really dislike writing or even reading angst. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. p.s. It was un beta'd the first time it was published and it's still unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Disclaimer: It's Jo's world, I just like to play in it.

What were the odds?, she asked herself. What were the odds that she would see him in Muggle London while she was running some last minute errands for tonight during her lunch break? But there he was, buying a cup of coffee from a street vender. The last she had heard, he had moved to the continent with what's her name. France, she remembered. He had moved to France.

Doesn't matter anyways, she thought. That's all in the past. And it's not like he saw me. And so she continued on with her errands, putting him as far out of her mind as she could. But, little did she know that he had in fact, seen her.

*****

When he had looked up, he had almost dropped the coffee he was holding. He couldn't believe it. She looked exactly as she had three years ago. Has it only been three years? he thought. It seemed like a life time ago. Did she see me? he wondered. Didn't look like it. Should he go up to her and say something? But what do you say to someone that you haven't seen in three years. Especially with our history, he thought.

He turned to pay for his coffee and when he looked back at where she had been, she was gone. He lookedaround and saw a flash of red. He'd know that hair anywhere. And for a reason he couldn't explain, he followed her.

*****

She had tried to put him out of her mind, she really did. But her mind wasn't having it. Why is he here? she asked herself. Why today, off all days? How long had he been in town? Why hadn't he called me? momentarily forgetting they hadn't spoken to each other in three years. What does it matter anyways? He doesn't care for me anymore. He made that abundantly clear when he broke up with me.

Stop, she told herself. Just stop. I'm not going to think about that anymore. It's all in the past now. And it's going to stay in the past. Beside, she had other, more important things to worry about that day. She looked down at the ring on her left hand. Like tonight, she thought, smiling to herself.

*****

He had no idea what he was accomplishing by following her like this. And if she did notice him, he had no idea what he'd say to her. 'I thought you were someone else?' Yeah, that wouldn't work on her. She's to smart for that, he told himself. That was one of the things he'd always loved about her. And still loved about her, if he was honest with himself.

Why had he been so stupid? Why had he let her go like that? While he could remember every heated word of that particular argument, he couldn't for the life of him even remember what had started it. It had probably been over something stupid, like most of our other fights had been. But unlike their other fights, they never got back together after that one. Not really surprising after what I'd said to her. He closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of these thoughts. When he opened them, there she was, smiling.

She was running late. She glanced down at her watch and saw that she was supposed to have been back at the office fifteen minutes ago, and she wasn't able to stay late at the office tonight to make up for getting back late from lunch. She smiled to herself again when she thought of why. She was in such a rush to get back to the office, she didn't notice him until she had run right into him.

She had made him drop his coffee when she'd run into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said, reaching down to pick up the now empty paper cup. When she stood up and saw who she had run into, she dropped the paper cup with a small gasp. She automatically took a step back and froze. He cleared his throat, "Uhm, hi," he said.

She couldn't believe it. Three years with out talking to each other and the first thing he says is 'hi'? She shook her head to clear it.

"Hi," she finally managed to get out. "Not to sound rude or anything, but you're the last person I'd expect to run into. Why are you here? Last I'd heard, you had moved to France with blonde what's her name."

"Victoria," he replied. "Yeah, I had. But now I've just moved back to London."

"Why?"

"For work. The law firm I work for wanted me at it's London office."

"Did Victoria …" she couldn't make herself finish the question.

"Move back with me?" he asked, finishing the question. She nodded. "No, she decided her work in France was more important than a relationship at the moment. So, we broke up."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Though, she wasn't really sorry to hear it.

"Don't be. Things weren't working out between us anyways." And they hadn't been for a long time, he thought. "So, what about you? You still with that publishing company?" he asked her.

"You mean Obscurus Books? Yes, and in fact," she checked her watch again, and in doing so, he saw the flash of a ring on her left hand and his heart sank. "I'm running late from lunch and I really need to get back to the office."

"Well, I'd better let you go then," he said. "It was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too," she replied and started to walk away. He stood there and watched her go.

"Hey!" he shouted after her. She turned around and looked at him. "I know it's kind of last minute, but would you like to go out for a drink after work? You know, just as two old friends catching up?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, but I can't," she replied. "I, uh, already have plans for tonight." She closed her eyes and took a breath. Might as well get it over with and tell him she thought. "My rehearsal dinner is tonight," she told him. When she opened her eyes, she saw the hurt look that was on his face for only a second. It was quickly replaced by a fake smile.

"Oh, congratulations then. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Daniel Thomas. He was a year above us at school. Played Beater for Gryffindor."

"I remember him. Good guy. So, I guess if your rehearsal is tonight then…"

"The wedding is tomorrow," she finished for him.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I really do need to get back to the office. It really was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Well, good bye Scorpious," she said and turned back around and walked away. Not even waiting to give him a chance to say anything else.

"Good bye Rose," Scorpious said to her retreating figure. He wanted to run after her and tell her that he still loved her and he was sorry for that stupid fight and can't she forget about that Daniel guy and they can give it another go? But he didn't. He could tell that she was really happy. So he just stood there and watched her walk away from him. For good.

~Fin~


End file.
